


Tainted Love

by YaoiMom



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMom/pseuds/YaoiMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of work, Akihito finds himself at Asami's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Love

Akihito was back at Asami's door, the last place he wanted to be.

He had found himself in the neighborhood of the penthouse when he had finished his job and it had just started to rain. He had missed the last train and he hadn't seen a single cab. He knew he shouldn't go there, he knew what it would lead to, but he called him anyway and now he was here. His pride wouldn't let him turn around, he knew Asami would tease him mercilessly if he did.

He pulled the key Asami had given him months ago from his pocket and hoped it opened the door. Actually, Asami had slipped the key on his key ring when he wasn't looking. This was the first time he was using it. Asami had assured him it still unlocked the door, though, when he had texted him earlier.

Akihito walked into the penthouse and set his camera bag down, then he headed to the shower and hopped in. He was in an out in a flash, as being there for too long caused old memories to surface. Memories too embarrassing to remember. Memories that made his body tingle and long for that perverted bastards touch.

Out of the shower, he went to the closet and pulled out a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, slipped them on then went to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinets and found them practically bare. Same for the refrigerator. He got his phone from the bedroom and called the crime lord. When Asami answered, he ranted, "How can you invite someone to your house and not have any food to offer them, Asami? I'm starving. Bring me something to eat."

Asami chuckled, "I don't believe I invited you, Akihito. It was more like I got a text that said you missed the train and would be at my place. But no matter, what kind of food would my kitten like to eat tonight?"

"Dammit bastard, I told you to stop calling me that! And so long as you're buying, I want the expensive sushi plate. And some beer, I'm celebrating."

"Most people celebrate with champagne, Akihito, not beer. I'm buying, but I will expect some payment."

Akihito could hear the smirk in his voice and he began to blush, knowing what 'payment' the sadistic crime load expected. He really should have stayed away. He could have called Koh to come and get him, but he chose to subject himself to the madness that was Asami. He answered with a sneer, "It's nothing that fancy bastard. I completed my assignment, so I wanna kick back and relax. Just bring home something with alcohol."

"Home huh? You say it like you live there, but I could have sworn that when I offered, you refused," Asami said with a grin. "I will have Kirishima stop and get you what you want. Anything else kitten?"

"Stop calling me that. What time will you be here?" Akihito could picture the grin on the man's face. He had called this place home like it was a normal thing to do. He didn't want to think of Asami's penthouse as 'home', he would never be able to escape the man if this was his home. Asami would want to control him and his actions more than he already does. Just because this was the first time he used the key Asami slipped on his ring didn't mean that he hadn't stayed over here as much as he had stayed in his own tiny apartment, it's just Asami was there to open the door.

If he were practical, he knew he could save money living with Asami. He wouldn't have to duck the landlady every month or have to worry about the lights, heat, or water being shut off. But damn it, he wasn't his mistress and he refused to be kept.

His feelings for Asami were confusing on a good day. And what did Asami feel for him? Was this considered a relationship? Or was he just someone to pass the time until someone better came along, someone that didn't cause the crime lord so much grief? He hated thinking of himself as a burden and he feared the day his actions got Asami killed. Was that why he refused to move in?

To Akihito's surprise, Asami arrived thirty minutes later. Though, he probably shouldn't have been, as the man most likely had Kirishima start wrapping things up when he texted about going to the penthouse.

Akihito had tidied up while he waited and was now sitting on the couch, with his knees drawn to his chest, watching TV.

Kirishima came in and set the sushi tray on the table in the dining room and Suoh carried in the case of beer and placed it in the refrigerator. Then the crime lord, himself, came into view, causing Akihito's heart to flutter. The man always looked sexiest in black, designer black to be more precise. It took Akihito a moment to get his mouth to work, when it did, he asked Asami, "Why did you buy so much beer? Welcome home, by the way," he added averting his gaze and blushing. He could feel Asami smirking at the comment and he looked up into those golden eyes, defiantly and said, "Hey, I didn't mean anything by that, you know. It's just the polite thing to say when someone returns to their home. It's not like I'm calling this MY home or anything..."

Asami interrupted Akihito's rambling by pulling the boy in his arms, placing his lips on the boy's mouth, and kissing him, sensually. When Akihito leaned his body into the kiss, Asami abruptly ended it. He stared down into those eyes that had captivated, and enslaved, him and said, "I'm going to take a shower, you can start eating. We can continue with your payment later, Akihito."

Akihito said, "Yeah, sure, you bet cha'," as he tried to wriggle from his grasp.

Asami palmed his ass before releasing him and heading to the bedroom.

Akihito turned and realized that Kirishima and Suoh had quietly left the apartment. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and carried the sushi tray over in front of the TV. He sat cross-legged on the floor, popped open the beer, took a swig, then began eating the sushi.

Akihito had ate through a third of the sushi and was on his second beer when Asami came back out of the bedroom, dressed in his bathrobe and drying his hair with a towel. His raised arm caused the robe to gap and expose his muscular chest. Akihito had to look away from the titillating bit of flesh, else, he become that boy he didn't recognize.

Asami walked to the bar and poured himself a drink, then went and sat down on the couch near Akihito. He watched the boy as the television entertained him. Watched his facial expressions change from humorous to serious, bewildered to concerned, as he flicked the channels, looking for something to hold his interest.

Asami had liked the sound of Akihito calling this place home. It felt right somehow, but Asami couldn't say why. He really couldn't explain what exactly it was between them. Asami had pondered what it was, specifically, about the boy that made him go back, over and over, and realized everything about the boy was fascinating. His independence, defiance, drive to see things through to the end, no matter the danger, and those eyes. Those hypnotizing, hazel eyes. It was those eyes that would one day be his undoing, and he just couldn't bother to care. No one in his past had made him feel like this.

Akihito stared at Asami's face, breaking the silence, by asking, "Hey, Asami, aren't you gonna eat?"

"Sure, Akihito, but you don't expect me to get down there with you, do you? Put some on a plate."

"No, I just cleaned out your sink and you want to dirty needless dishes again. You need your maid to come in everyday, Asami."

"That is impossible, I need Kirishima with me. If you moved in with me, you could do the housework instead of paying half the rent."

"Half the rent!? I can't afford that, bastard. No commoner could afford that. Even doing all the housework for a month wouldn't cover a third of the rent here."

"You have other services, as well, Akihito. They well make up for the difference," Asami smirked.

Akihito lowered his head and blushed crimson, hoping the crime lord couldn't see his face. He could guess the other services the man was talking about. Akihito couldn't say when his body accepted it's plight, but somewhere along the way, the pain started to feel exquisite. When he thought back on how 'this' started, he hadn't dreamed he would be here with this man like this, being casual. He didn't kid himself, it was about the sex and nothing more, but he enjoyed times like this too.

Instead of getting the plate, Akihito moved up on the couch and brought the sushi tray up between them.

Asami looked from the tray to Akihito with a raised eyebrow. He wondered if the boy knew he was putting food on a very expensive Italian leather sofa.

Akihito saw the look on Asami's face and said, "Oh, don't worry, I have a sure fire stain remover if you make a mess."

Asami chuckled, "If I make a mess? Isn't it usually you that causes spills?"

"That's your fault, bastard. You're the one that gets me all flustered."

Asami reached up his hand to caress Akihito's cheek, as he said, "So I fluster you, do I, kitten?"

Akihito pushed his hand away and stuttered, "C-c-cut that out, and don't call me kitten. You're gonna tip over the tray."

Asami removed the tray to the table and leaned towards Akihito, placing his hands on either side of the boy, stopping his escape. He grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

It began slow, tongues tasting, teasing. Then it turned more aggressive, urgent. Asami's mouth assaulted Akihito's until he drew away.

Akihito opened his eyes and stared at the face in front of him, puzzled. When Asami didn't take his mouth again, he asked, "Why did you stop? I thought you wanted your payment for the food and beer."

Asami looked at the boy and said, "It is shocking that you are so willing and eager to give me my payment. If you don't put up some kind of a struggle, I may start to think that you enjoy this as much as I do. If that is the case, we should go slow. Take our time giving pleasure." As he spoke, he nipped at Akihito's neck, arousing the boy, little by little.

"AAAHHH!" Akihito could no longer contain his moans of pleasure as Asami's mouth trailed downward and he maneuvered his body under him. Akihito began to struggle as his body could no longer keep still. He didn't struggle because he was panicked, he struggled because the thought of having the couch cleaned in the aftermath of their sexual escapade, was just way to embarrassing to bare, not to mention the cost. Asami would say it was his fault, when it was Asami's hands and mouth that caused him to react this way. Akihito let out a low groan, as Asami's hands continued, paying little heed to his struggles. Finally he said, "Ah, Asami. I-I don't want to-to, aahh, do it here." When Asami didn't stop, he continued, "Hey bastard, are you listening? I don't want to do it here."

Asami nibbled on Akihito ear, as he whispered, in his low, husky, sexy voice, "Shh, my little kitten, I will pay to have the couch cleaned once I'm done making a mess of you."

Akihito threw his eyes open in shock and looked at the crime lord hovering above him. "H-how did you know?"

"Because I can read you, Akihito, like a book." Asami answered against his neck.

"W-whatever. I'd still rather go to the bedroom."

"As you wish, kitten," Asami smirked. He sat up and downed his drink. He stood and pulled Akihito up with him. As Akihito turned to walk into the bedroom, Asami yanked him back and tossed him over his shoulder. Akihito protested, "Put me down! What's wrong with you, Asami?! I wasn't planning to run away, you know."

"I never said that you were. You seem willing enough. Besides, you wouldn't want to owe me, so I doubt you would have run away, Akihito. I just felt like carrying you," Asami said before he pulled down Akihito's shorts and smacked his upturned ass.

Akihito jumped, not expecting the sting. He was positive there was a red hand print on his butt cheek. Then he was tossed on the bed and Asami was on top of him. When Akihito tried to back away, Asami pulled him under him by his leg. Akihito squealed. This was how it always went once they were in bed. They would wrestle for a bit, Asami would let Akihito pin him. Akihito would get to be in control and have the crime lord at his mercy.

When he was at the edge of his control and sanity, Asami would push Akihito to the bed and take him swiftly.

That was how it usually went, but tonight was different.

Asami didn't let Akihito take control, before he got the chance to pin him, the crime lord put him in handcuffs and a blindfold. When Akihito began to struggle in earnest, Asami whispered in his ear, "It is only me, Akihito. There is nothing to fear. I will not hurt you, so relax. Just feel me." Asami slowly caressed Akihito's body. His fingers touched every inch of his body and by the time Akihito no longer felt Asami's hands touching him, his skin tingled from the slightest contact.

Next Akihito felt Asami's soft lips kissing his skin. He kissed his wrists, the insides of his elbows, his shoulders. He nibbled on his ear and neck. He licked at his jaw line before taking his mouth in a sensual kiss. It was slow and lingering, Asami exploring every inch of his mouth with his tongue. When his exploration was complete, he released Akihito's mouth and moved down to his nipples. Akihito was panting and writhing. He could feel himself dripping on his stomach and Asami hadn't even touched him there yet.

Asami didn't say a word during all of this, he kept the boy guessing at which sensation he would feel next. He licked Akihito's stomach, causing a giggle to escape, before he bit down into the soft flesh in different spots. When Asami finally took the boy in his mouth, Akihito could not contain the gasp, followed by the low moan.

Akihito felt fingers pushing into his hole and he bucked his hips trying to make them go deeper into him. When he did, Asami pulled his fingers just out of reach of the spot Akihito was trying to force him to touch. The tongue licking the length of him had made his mind go blank and all he felt was pleasure. Akihito felt himself again in the crime lord's mouth and he couldn't hold on any longer. He let himself cum in Asami's mouth, "AAAAHHHH!"

Akihito felt Asami's weight lift from the bed. He heard him pad to the hidden door and heard the door slide open. He felt the weight on the bed again, then his hands were free. When he sat up and reached to remove the blindfold, Asami said, "Leave it, Akihito."

Akihito pouted, "But I can't see your face. The sexy faces you make when you feel good. Why can't I see, Asami?"

"Because this is an experiment in feeling, Akihito. You will understand when it is over, I promise you. For now, you may touch, but you cannot see, understand?"

"I guess. You won't do anything strange?"

"Nothing I haven't done before, Akihito." Asami took Akihito's hands and placed them around his neck as he laid him back down.

Akihito let his hands roam over Asami's shoulders, back, and chest, burning the contours of his body into memory. Akihito let his fingertips glide along his oblique's, down his arms to his long fingers and he entwined them in his own. Akihito brought Asami's hands to his mouth and kissed the palms, gently. Then he released Asami's hands and reached his hand up to find his face.

Asami took his hands and guided them to his face. He allowed Akihito to caress his cheeks, run his fingers over his lips, and through his hair, before he bent down to take the boys mouth in another lingering kiss.

Akihito slid his hands down Asami's body until he found his manhood, which was hot, hard, and throbbing. He fondled Asami's cock like it was a precious gem, using both hands to examine the length and width of it. He reached further and fondled his balls and Asami could no longer suppress his own low moans.

The skin around Asami's cock was smooth to the touch and Akihito wanted to wrap his lips around it. He whispered, "Asami, let me put it in my mouth."

Asami groaned at the seductive whisper. He positioned himself in his back and let Akihito find his way.

Akihito kissed the tip of Asami's dick before taking it in his mouth.

Asami moaned, "Mmmm, Akihito."

Akihito ran his tongue from tip to root and back up again, before he let his tongue tease the slit on the head. He circled the tip with his tongue before taking Asami's leaking cock in his mouth again. He sucked until Asami pulled at his hair in an attempt to get him to release his cock. He groaned, "Mmm, Aki-hito, you're g-gonna make me cum."

Akihito didn't stop. He sucked until Asami's hot, thick cum spilled into his mouth. He swallowed before making his way up Asami's body to his mouth for a kiss.

Asami cupped his hands on either side of Akihito's face deepening the kiss, intending to remove the blindfold in the process, but Akihito stopped him. Asami released him, and asked, "You don't want to take it off, now?"

Akihito said, breathlessly, "No, you can leave it on."

"So, do you understand why I had you wear it."

"Yes."

"Why?" Asami asked as he began to fondle Akihito's cock, making it bob back and forth.

"Aah!, Aw, c-come on Asami. Mmmm! You want me to tell you nah-now. St-Stop touching me, so I, mmmm, I can tell you, then."

"I'm waiting, Akihito. I can do this all night. What did you observe being blindfolded? Hmm?" Asami began pinching his nipple with his free hand.

Akihito gasped before biting down on his lower lip and clutching at the sheet. His brain wouldn't allow him to form the sentence that would get the man to stop torturing him. Akihito felt his leg raised and then something shoved in his ass. He yelped, not expecting the hard, studded intrusion. He reached to the blindfold to remove it, wanting to see what else the sadistic man had in store for him, but this time it was Asami that wouldn't allow him to remove it. He began to squirm when Asami turned the studded vibrator on one of the lower intensity settings and left it there.

"Hold it in place, Akihito, or I will insert something bigger." Asami took the straps and secured the leg on his shoulder suspended in the air.

Akihito felt embarrassed being so exposed and his cheeks flamed. He was beginning not to like this game anymore and just wanted to have 'regular' sex. The dildo, vibrating excruciatingly slow, was causing spasms in his cock and the boy he didn't recognize as himself began to show his ugly, masochistic head. He reached his hand for the dildo, wanting to feel the friction of it moving in and out of him and Asami grabbed his hands.

Akihito felt Asami's breath on his ear, before he said, "I will put the cuffs back on if you don't behave. Tell me what you want me to do, Akihito and I will gladly cause you pain."

Akihito shuttered under the words underlying meaning. The bastard wanted 'that' boy to come out. He wanted to see him crazy with lust and wantonness. Akihito didn't want to need this from Asami, but he did, and he needed it badly. He hated every time he needed his 'Asami fix'. It left him unable to function the next day and at the crime lord's mercy, he couldn't save his ass if he couldn't move his ass. But Akihito plowed ahead. He panted, "I-I want to s-see y-ou, Ah-Asami. Can I take off the blindfold pl-please?"

"You haven't answered my question yet, Akihito. Why did I have you wear it?"

"Hah, hah, A-sami, so that the f-feel of every sensation would be heightened. The anticipation of not knowing what sensation I would feel next. Th-The feel of your muscular form being burned into my brain by my fingertips. Pl-please, no more teasing. I w-want to feel you inside me, A-sami."

Asami reached up and removed the blindfold. He said, "Good boy," as he removed the dildo. With his leg still suspended, Asami positioned himself and entered the boy swiftly.

Akihito gasped as the thickness of the man filled him. As the man began to pound into him, Akihito had no problem voicing what he wanted done to him. "UNF...A-SAMI, H-HARDER! You're st-still teasing. AAHH! HAH...HAH."

Asami did as commanded by his sex starved kitten. He pushed the suspended leg forward, causing Akihito's ass to be more in the air, and Asami rammed into him repeatedly.

Akihito screamed his bliss as he, forcefully, came all over himself.

Asami didn't let up, as he pounded Akihito relentlessly through his orgasm. Asami grunted as he began to move his hips faster, facilitating his own orgasm. He grabbed onto Akihito's hips, painfully, as he shot his load in Akihito's warm ass. He unhooked his leg before collapsing down on him.

Akihito struggled to catch his breath under the weight of the man. When Asami made to move off of him, Akihito wouldn't unclasp his hands from around Asami's neck.

Asami slid his arms under Akihito's waist and rolled over on his side, pulling Akihito with him. He heard Akihito sigh as he settled into their new position, keeping his grip on Asami's neck as he drifted off into a contented sleep.

That night, Asami went to sleep to the sounds of his kitten purring next to him.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
